ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Markalians
The following is a list of unnamed Markalians. Ajilon Prime colonist * See: Ajilon Prime personnel Albino's assistant * See: Secarus IV inhabitants Deep Space 9 resident This Markalian visited Deep Space 9 in 2370. He and a member of the tailheads laughed together on the second level of Quark's. Later he visited the gambling tables and played games with Bajorans. ( ) Dockmaster on Pernaia Prime's moon This Markalian dockmaster was in charge of a trading dock on the Pernaia Prime's moon. When T'Pol captured Menos, a Vulcan fugitive, she presented the warrant for his arrest to the dockmaster. He found the warrant in order, but informed T'Pol and Archer that they could not leave for four hours. They were thermalizing the dock with acid to clean it. When they asked if he had a place where Menos could be held, he replied that the dock was not a prison. ( ) . He possessed mottled skin and a pink depression on the sides of his head however, he also possessed the scales and thorns of a regular Markalian.}} Dominion prisoner A Markalian was interned at the Dominion Internment Camp 371. ( ) Promenade visitor This Markalian visited Deep Space 9's promenade in 2369 when the imaginations of the residents became reality. He was pushed by Constable Odo when the security chief tried to guide two gunji jackdaws on the promenade. ( ) He was present on the promenade when a Bajoran vendor refused to sell a jumja stick to Chief Miles O'Brien and when the school aboard the station was destroyed by a bomb. ( ) Thief This Markalian thief tried to plunder Deep Space 9's assay office together with Nog during the damage and chaos of the initial Cardassian withdrawal of 2369. They were caught by Odo. The thief threw a mace-like weapon at Odo, who shifted his Changeling body to allow the weapon to pass through him without harm. ( ) and identified as being a .}} Xhosa crewman * See: Xhosa personnel Background In the deleted scene 092 from the Star Trek: Enterprise pilot episode , Captain Archer and Hoshi Sato had a conversation with the Markalian dockmaster of Rigel X while searching for the Klingon Klaang, played by actor David Richards who also portrayed a Markalian dockmaster in the second season episode . This scene featured two more background performers as Markalians. The deleted scene was later added to the ENT Season 1 DVD and he also appeared in the novelization. This Markalian looked a little different from the previous appearances: his make-up consisted of the Markalian headpiece with some modifications. Instead of the small scales and thorns on a Markalian's face, this alien possessed a smooth skin, except for a large scaly region on his forehead and on his chin. The side of his head was mottled, not striped like a regular Markalians. Also, the oval depressions on the side of his head were painted pink and appeared fleshy and moist. The call sheets for the episode list Richards as dockmaster and the two background actors as "Rigel (New and improved)". The scene was filmed on on Paramount Stage 8 including work in front of a green screen. File:Markalian dockmaster, broken bow.jpg|The dockmaster Played by David Richards File:Markalian dock crewman 1.jpg|A dock worker Played by Arthur Murray File:Markalian dock crewman 2.jpg|A dock worker Played by Jon Wright Markalians Category:Markalians